


PRojects IN Controlled Environments, version Sith (PODFIC)

by nightbug08



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Gen, I Mispronounce Words, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Project Management
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbug08/pseuds/nightbug08
Summary: This is a podfic of BethWinters excellent PRojects IN Controlled Environments, version Sith.The overworked project manager on the redesign of the Imperial Lambda-class shuttle gets surprisingly competent feedback from an unknown official on Coruscant. She promptly decides that anyone bored enough to do a technical review of their own free will should be found proper employment for their own good.Her correspondent has been missing the opportunity to tinker with machinery. It gives him something to do between hunting down rebels.





	PRojects IN Controlled Environments, version Sith (PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BethWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethWinter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [PRojects IN Controlled Environments, version Sith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985655) by [Beth Winter (BethWinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethWinter/pseuds/Beth%20Winter). 




End file.
